


Hate You (But I Actually Don't)

by wonhosarms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Fluff and Angst, He doesn't know how to do feelings, Hurt Jae, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kang Younghyun | Young K Is An Asshole, Lots of Crying, Lowkey inspired by What Can I Do, M/M, Poor Jae, Sad Jae, So he's a bit mean, They're will be a lot of mistakes, and lots of hugs, cursing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosarms/pseuds/wonhosarms
Summary: Jaehyungparkian hate each other, except they don't.(Alternatively: Jae is sad and snaps, Brian comforts him and gets sad too.)Guess who still can't do summaries to save her life.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Hate You (But I Actually Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for making my ultimate bias suffer so much. Also I'm sure Jae's dad is very nice, it's just for the story. Also sorry for making Brian a bit of an asshole, he's just desperate and whipped.

“Just fuck off, Brian!”

“Why are you so sensitive? Learn to take a fucking joke, Park.”

It’s again one of the famous Jaehyungparkian fights, a name Jae came up with to annoy Brian. The 2 are known to have petty fights everyday, it started with Brian annoying Jae and Jae being Jae, he couldn’t help but retort. The fights mostly start with Brian annoying Jae and then Jae not being able to hold back from responding, on some days when Jae is feeling annoying, he would start the fights. They were known as the Tom and Jerry from their school, everyone was aware of how much they hated each other.

What people don’t know is that both of them were crushing on each other. Brian, being an idiot, harbored a crush on Jae ever since he transferred from America but he didn’t know how to get Jae’s attention, so he started annoying Jae. He secretly looked forward to their fights, because then he could at least look and speak to Jae, even if it was through annoying him and starting petty fights. He always felt a bit guilty for annoying him though, but since Jae always responded like nothing was wrong, he never thought about it too long, assuming Jae knew he didn’t mean what he was saying.

On the other hand Jae got a crush on Brian ever since he saw him help a girl out, when she was being harassed by her ex. He was oblivious to the fact that Brian liked him back and became sad and angry at Brian, because he believed Brian hated him and it started slowly gnawing away his self-esteem. Jae was known to be loud, but kind and always looked like he got his life together. But ever since his crush started annoying and insulting him, he started taking it to heart, trying to change himself. When he realized it was futile, he just became more sad and while he pretended to be confident, he had zero self-esteem.

Just before the fight, Jae was doing his math work, when Brian, who was sitting behind him, noticed he got the question wrong. And Brian being Brian, he started annoying him and insulting his intelligence, while not noticing how he was hurting Jae’s self-esteem. He kept calling him stupid (Jae was actually pretty smart and Brian knew that, another trait Brian liked about him) and Jae tried to ignore it and hoped the teacher would come, but eventually just snapped, as he has been on the edge for the past few days.

“I’m not in the mood for your bullshit today, Brian. Just leave me alone.”

“I was just explaining to you how stupid you are, no need to be so sensitive about it-“

“I said fucking leave me alone!”

Jae’s voice boomed through the classroom, taking everyone off guard. Never had Jae sounded so angry. What surprised Brian more were the tears shining in Jae’s eyes. Brian felt the guilt creeping up on him, he knew he was responsible for them. Jae immediately stormed out of the classroom, leaving everyone behind in silence. Then everyone started whispering, talking about how Jae had never been that angry and wondered what Brian said to make him so angry, while Brian kept looking at the door with his mouth hanging open. 

“You clearly went too far Brian, I know you guys hate each other’s guts, but you aren’t that big of an asshole to let him leave like that without apologizing. Just go find him.”

He looked at Sungjin, his best friend, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Normally he would scoff and say ‘No fucking way’ but today was different. He couldn’t shake of the feeling of guilt after seeing the tears in Jae’s eyes.

“How would I even know where to find him? This school is massive and he might have left the school altogether.”

“Just ask Wonpil, he’s his best friend and since you’re friends with his boyfriend, he might not completely kill you”

He looked at Wonpil, who was already looking at him while giving him the deadliest glare he has ever received, and he has dumped cake on Jae. He thought that glare was the scariest glare he’s ever received, but that was nothing compared to this. He unconsciously curled into himself and he looked at Dowoon, his other best friend. He was talking to Wonpil, probably trying to calm him down. He really didn’t want to go ask Wonpil, but he knew he should man up and apologize for once. He couldn’t deal with Jae ignoring him again.

Brian went a little too far a few months ago, by insulting his family. Jae got really mad and instead of screaming at him, he started ignoring Brian. He pretended Brian wasn’t there and promptly shoved past him every time Brian opened his mouth. Brian got really sad back then and tried to apologize, but with Jae walking away every time he came near, this became pretty hard. Eventually he just said it in class and then Jae got mad at him. This ended with them getting detention for a week. Jae said he would forgive him, if he did all the cleaning up they had to do for detention. Brian, being desperate and whipped, agreed and cleaned up for hours after school for a week. Jae forgave him and they fell back into their old routine. Annoy, fight and repeat.

“I will literally beat you with my book if you don’t go over there now.”

“Jesus Christ, fine, calm down.”

He took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Dopil’s table. Both of them were now looking at him and he felt very small, even when being taller then the both of them.

“Give me one good reason to not kill you right now.”

“I just wanna know if you know where Jae might have went...”

“And why the fuck would I tell you? He has been through enough this week and you just keep making it worse.”

So there was already something wrong with Jae? Brian already had a few suspicions, because Jae was never this short-tempered. And Jae was also absent the past few days, he just assumed he was sick, as everyone knew Jae had a lot of allergies and a fragile immune systeem (Brian desperately wanted to take care of him and made sure he was healthy, but that was not an option).

“I want to apologize to him, please tell me where I can find him.”

Brian never said please, but he really just wanted to apologize. He also became worried after seeing Jae almost cry, but he will never admit that out loud.

Wonpil opened his mouth to retort, but then caught Dowoon’s gaze and sighed.

“Room 121, you will most likely find him there. I’m only telling you this because I can tell you actually want to apologize, but hurt him and I’ll literally end you. Got that?”

“Thanks Wonpil!”

He wasn’t sure if Wonpil actually heard him, because he was already running out of the classroom. He sprinted through the empty halls, it was the last period on a Friday and no one had class except the people from the classroom he just walked out on. Most teachers already left to go home.

Panting he arrived at the classroom.

'Damn, I should really exercise more.'

Then he heard it. Soft sobs were coming from inside the classroom.

This made Brian doubt himself. Should he really go in there? What if it wasn't Jae? But if it was then he should really go in there and apologize...

He made a decision. The door of the classroom creaked when he opened it. He slowly entered the classroom and shut the door behind him. Then he spotted him.

Jae was curled up in ball in the corner of the classroom. His face was hidden by his knees and his whole body was shaking. You could now hear clearly that he was the one the sobs came from. Brian felt his own guilt tenfold, knowing he was the one who caused this.

Jae lifted his face when he heard the noise of the door. His eyes were rimmed red from the crying. Both his cheeks and nose were also red. Fat tears were rolling off his face, falling on his black ripped jeans. The sleeves of his light blue hoodie had dark blotches on them, caused by the tears that left his face. His hair was ruffled and the glasses he always wore were next to him. The scene absolutely broke Brian's heart. He can't believe he was the one who caused this.

"Jae?"

Recognizing the voice and the figure, he immediately started crying more, hiding his face back into his knees. He really hoped it wasn't Brian, but luck never seems to be on his side.

"Please leave me alone, Brian."

Jae's voice has never sounded his small and broken before, it made him want to pick the other up and never let him go, protecting him from all evil. But in this case, he was the evil Jae needed protection from. Brian really was the biggest asshole ever. He felt his own eyes tear up too. Who the hell did this to their own crush? Brian, apparently.

He slowly moved to Jae, ignoring Jae's remark. He didn't want to spook Jae. He had no clue what he was doing, he just wanted Jae to stop crying. He was standing next to Jae, not knowing what to do, so he just went with what he felt he should do.

He sat next to Jae, who moved away from him. Ignoring how his heart hurt, he reached out to touch Jae.

"Don't touch me- What the hell are you doing?!-"

Brian pulled Jae on his lap and hugged him. Jae struggled against him, tried to escape his grip and loudly protested. But Brian was too strong and trying to escape in this state was impossible. So he stopped struggling and just collapsed in a pool of tears, admitting to himself he has been needing this for a while.

Jae's sobs were loud and sounded even louder in the silence of the room. Tears were soaking Brian's shirt where Jae had hid his face in his shoulder. Brian just hugged him, rocking them from side to side, whispering comforting things in his ears, trying to calm him down while trying to keep himself from crying.

"It's okay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you aren't stupid, not at all. Shhh, it's okay, everything will be okay."

They sat there for what felt like forever. Jae slowly started calming down. The sobs turned into sniffles and the tears were now only traces on his face. He didn't move his head from where it was hidden in Brian's shoulder. Until he finally cut the silence that had enveloped them.

"This isn't completely your fault, you know?"

His voice was muffled against Brian's shoulder. He didn't know if he heard it right.

"What?"

"The reason why I broke down wasn't completely you, it most mostly something else."

He moved his head from Brian's shoulder to see him with looking at Jae questioningly. He smiled sadly.

"Then what-"

"My mom died."

Tears were pooling in his eyes again, overflowing in no time. He wasn't planning on telling Brian this, but he deserved to know after he comforted him and soaked his shoulder in tears. He started to ramble, letting him know all about the events from the past few days, when he started he couldn't stop.

"She's been sick for a long time, but she passed away on Monday. So I had to help plan the funeral that happened yesterday. It was my fault anyway, at least that's what my dad told me. If I wasn't born, my mom wouldn't have died, I didn't deserve to get another day off, my dad wouldn't let me and I just had to suck it up and go to school but I've been on the edge the entire day and you just were the final straw so it wasn't really your fault- Why are crying?!"

Brian looked absolutely heartbroken, tears were streaming down his face and the most heartbreaking expression was on his face. Jae was panicking and blaming himself for making Brian cry, making him ramble again.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, I swear I didn't mean to! Please stop crying-"

"I'm so sorry."

Brian pulled Jae in a hug again while apologizing over and over again. Jae didn't know what to do and was panicking inside his head. He ultimately decided to just hug him back.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. Besides, how could you know that I have a crush on you and that I took the words too seriously? I know you meant it as a joke and it wasn't your fault anyway, I annoyed you too-"

Then he realized what he just said. He just told his crush he liked him and now he was going to be disgusted and he's going to tell everyone. He quickly pulled away from Brian again and saw his shocked face.

Brian was realizing how much he fucked up. He insulted his crush, who liked him back, ruining his self-esteem all while his mom was dying and his dad was being an asshole. His heart was shattered into pieces. How many times did Jae cry because of him? How many times did he make Jae feel like shit?

Brian's face crumbled as he started sobbing. He threw his arms around Jae and began rambling.

"I'm so sorry, you don't deserve how life has been treating you and I've made your life so much harder and only because I liked you and wanted attention from you and I'm so sorry about your mom-"

"You like me back?"

Brian looked at Jae's face which instantly filled with tears again. He took his face in his hands and cradled it with care, like he was the most important thing in the world. He wiped the tears that started rolling off his face again with a sad smile. 

"Of course I do, how could I not? You're funny, intelligent, kind, strong and beautiful. And the thing I did in return is insult you and make you feel bad. I'm so sorry you like an asshole like me, you deserve so much better..."

Jae just cried harder and pulled Brian into a hug again. Brian hugged him back and squeezed him a bit. Jae winced at that and Brian immediately pulled away and looked him up and down.

"I'm sorry, oh my god, I keep hurting you-"

"Calm down, it's not your fault."

"Then why-"

Brian's eyes widened in realization. He immediately pulled Jae's hoodie up.

Dark purple bruises covered his upper and lower torso. It was a horrific sight, it looked like there were actual boot prints on his body. It made Brian feel sick. They looked fresh and Brian’s mouth was now hanging open in shock. Jae quickly pulled his hoodie back down and looked away in shame, thinking about how disgusted Brian must be .

"Who-"

"My dad."

It was merely a whisper, but Brian managed to catch it. Rage took over his body. Brian has never had very violent thoughts but oh how he wanted to make the man pay for what he did to Jae. He wanted him to never see light again.

"Where the fuck is he, I will kill him-"

"Don't, Brian-"

"No! He needs to pay-"

"Please just calm down. Look at me."

Brian wasn't listening. Anger has taken over his body. So Jae took his face in his hands and turned it so he would look at him. Silent tears were streaming down both of their faces, they hadn't run out of tears yet even after all the crying they’ve done. His eyes softened and the anger immediately disappeared when he looked at Jae, he just looked sad again.

"Please, I don't want to think about it. I just want to forget."

Brian pulled Jae in a hug for what felt like the millionth time today. He knew he was going to protect this boy with his life now. He was going to do everything he could so Jae would never have to be scared ever again, never has to be hurt ever again, never has to feel sadness ever again. 

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you, you don't deserve any of it."

"I'm sorry too."

**Author's Note:**

> What trash did I just write...
> 
> Anyway I very maybe might write a part 2 if I have inspiration, because this feel kinda unfinished. But I don't know yet.
> 
> I wanted to write again but had no ideas but luckily What Can I Do saved me.
> 
> I lowkey want to start writing more, but I gotta come up with more ideas, I had some ideas for full on stories, but I know I wouldn't finish them so I just write oneshots for now...


End file.
